


nonpolar

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [6]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Felching, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: It's heady, seeing Mark unravel like this. He’s never like this around Jongin. No, for Jongin, Mark is steel, strong and unyielding, not giving way until he wants to. Like whenever Baekhyun is around.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: matrix & master [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	nonpolar

Baekhyun fucks Mark sweetly, though that is more because it's infinitely more humiliating to succumb to gentle words and touches than condescending language and brute force. Mark's thighs part wide to accommodate for him and Baekhyun makes himself apparent, chest a solid heat at Mark’s back and cock pressed deep inside of him. His mouth is soft against Mark's ear, telling him how gorgeous he is and how tight he feels, and Mark trembles.

It's heady, seeing Mark unravel like this. He’s never like this around Jongin. No, for Jongin, Mark is steel, strong and unyielding, not giving way until he wants to. Like whenever Baekhyun is around.

Jongin has no desire to break down Mark himself — he’s perfectly content and enjoys submission — but god does he love seeing Mark like this. He chokes on a sob, chest heaving as he tries to suck in air against the slow roll of Baekhyun's hips. Mark is desperate for it, grinding his hips in small circles as he watches Jongin watch him. 

When Jongin found out Mark wasn't always the stone cold dom he presented himself as, one of his first thoughts was that he wanted, quite desperately, to _see_. Mark had originally only did it to satiate Jongin’s curiosity, but the more Baekhyun comes over and fucks him senseless, the more Mark melts into the humiliation of it. Mark’s adorable when he's flushed, and he wears a permanent pink shade whenever Baekhyun is in the vicinity. There’s more to the two of them, Jongin knows, but to pry would to put this dynamic in danger, and Jongin doesn't think he could live without seeing Mark give himself up every once in a while. 

Jongin supposes it's been cuckolding all this time, but it doesn't feel like it until he sees how much Mark enjoys getting fucked and realizes he could never do that for him. And he's fine with that, even if Mark gives him strict instructions not to touch himself. Mark's pleasure is a good enough reason for Jongin to enjoy this, but he likes it even more because of the reminder it brings: even if Mark is out of his mind, desperate, and drooling all over himself, Jongin will forever be the most powerless person in the room.

Baekhyun strokes gently over Mark's cheekbone. “You're so pretty,” he tells Mark, full of sincerity.

“Stop fucking talking,” Mark snaps and rolls his eyes, but even then, he leans into the touch, “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Jongin gasps as his tone. There's that fire, that spark of the person Mark usually is when Jongin is around. 

Baekhyun puts that flame out pretty quickly, shoving four of his pretty fingers into Mark’s mouth and stretching his lips wide. He doesn't even let Mark suck on them properly, fucking them into his mouth at the same pace as his hips. “Be quiet,” Baekhyun orders, all the previous warmth vanished from his tone as he offers Mark the first unkind words of the evening, “Bitches don't talk. And that's all you are, right? My little breeding bitch.”

Mark's eyes go wide. “Breeding—?”

It comes out muffled because of Baekhyun's fingers, but he removes them and wipes the hand on Mark's hip, clearly expecting a clear answer for whatever he is about to say next. Jongin leans forward in his chair.

“Did you think I wouldn't find out how much you like being filled up?” Baekhyun muses, mocking. Jongin’s breath stops short. He hadn't known this about Mark.

“Baekhyun, please,” Mark pleads, averting his eyes from Jongin's, “Jongin...he’s—”

“Right there, yes, I know. And when I come inside you, Jongin is going to be right here, cleaning you up. Right, Jonginnie?”

Jongin feels like he's been dunked in ice water. He always takes a voyeuristic approach, present but not really there, never directly involved. And for this reason there was an unspoken rule between them — or what Jongin thought was an unspoken rule — that Baekhyun never spoke _to_ Jongin, only about him, and only ever for Mark’s benefit. Baekhyun crashes through those flimsy barriers with one fell swoop, eyes piercing and pinning Jongin to his seat as he continues to fuck into Jongin’s boyfriend, waiting for an answer to his question.

“Right,” Jongin whispers, hopelessly enthralled by the way Mark looks betrayed.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun praises, and Jongin feels the temperature in the room skyrocket. He addresses Mark next, “and you're going to be a good boy too. You aren't going to come until that pretty thing over there has his mouth on you. Understand?”

“Yes,” Mark confirms, and Baekhyun's grin is blinding. 

Baekhyun fucks like he will never live to see another day and Mark can do nothing but take it, nails raking up his own thighs to avoid touching his cock without Baekhyun's permission. They leave a trail of gray in their wake and the touch alone has Mark shivering, going boneless in Baekhyun’s hold. He drops his head down, hiding his face from Jongin. 

Baekhyun is having none of it. He winds his fingers into Mark’s hair, yanking his head back up with just enough pain it recalibrates him, back arching further. Jongin's eyes fly to Mark’s, and he can't repress the whine that falls from his lips. 

“That won’t do,” Baekhyun croons, sounding evil even to Jongin’s ears, “You have to look at him. I want him to see you. I want your precious Jongin to watch how you fall apart on my cock. You know how he adores it.”

He _does,_ they all know it and Mark can't refute it. He makes a broken sound in response and Jongin echoes it, cock pulsing in the confines of his clothing.

“Jonginnie hasn't taken his eyes off of you once,” Baekhyun points out, “Return the favor, love, I want Jongin to see his big bad dom get broken down and reduced to a whimpering cocksleeve.”

Mark gives a watery laugh when he sees how intently Jongin is watching. His eyes fall down to Jongin's lap, where his cock is most definitely visible, and Jongin can see how he gulps.

He must do something else because Baekhyun moans right after. “Yeah, make it tight just like that,” he pants. “Feels good.”

“Whore,” Mark says, and it takes Jongin a moment to realize that Mark _isn't_ talking to him, “you're close already?”

“It's not about me,” Baekhyun dodges the jab smoothly, fucking Mark faster now. He moves to press both of his hands over Mark's mouth like a muzzle. “We're going to have to do something about this mouth, though.”

The back talk must work for Baekhyun, because he's coming the next second, pulling Mark flush against him. Mark holds his own orgasm, ever obedient, but he sags into Baekhyun's arms before he is roughly pushed down onto the mattress. 

“You,” Baekhyun says, still balls deep inside of Mark, and suddenly Jongin remembers he has a part to play. His cock feels heavy as he stands, but he rushes over to them, falling to his knees immediately.

Baekhyun grips his chin firmly, forcing Jongin to look him in the eyes. “Don't waste a single drop.”

Jongin's tongue is out before Baekhyun is even fully out. Some of his cum trails out, and Jongin is leaning forward to trace the path of it up Mark’s perineum. Mark jolts but Jongin grabs ahold of his waist, pulling Mark’s ass closer his face before his hands fall down to his thighs.

He uses his thumb to spread Mark’s hole apart, and that finally gets a reaction out of him. “Shit,” Mark hisses, hips shifting. Jongin lets his mouth follow, warm tongue flicking rapidly to eat Baekhyun's cum out and make them both proud.

“Jongin—baby,” Mark moans, and he sounds so broken that Jongin feels his sanity slipping away. He reaches for Mark’s cock but Baekhyun beats him there, jerking him off torturously around the head almost immediately.

“Let me come,” is Mark's next demand, in the form of a pitiful whine. Jongin shoves his tongue in further.

Baekhyun tsks and smacks Mark on the ass none too gently. “You know that's not how you ask.”

“Fuck you, let me _come,_ ” Mark pleads, voice going thin at the end when Jongin kisses over his hole with way more noise than what is probably necessary.

“That's not very kind. Say 'Baekhyun, please.’”

“Baekhyun, _please,_ ” Mark parrots back to him almost immediately, pride sufficiently depleted. He white knuckles the sheets, body convulsing as Jongin wraps his lips around his hole and sucks wetly, “please, Baekhyun, his mouth is so good, I...please, please can I—”

Jongin burns with gratification when Baekhyun looks at him again. He meets his eyes and Baekhyun whistles lowly. He speeds up his hand on Mark's cock. “Go ahead, baby. You can come.”

Mark comes nearly instantaneously, knees slipping and toes curling. He moves so much that Jongin has to grip his thighs tightly to keep him from separating. Baekhyun milks him until there's nothing left, fingers white. Jongin's not even nearly close to being done sucking Baekhyun's cum out of Mark's ass, but when Baekhyun offers Jongin his gorgeous fingers, coated in Mark's cum, Jongin removes himself from Mark and accepts the gift readily, licking the digits clean.

Baekhyun smiles at him, pats his cheek, and leaves the room. Jongin goes the rest of the night untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to miss super m desperately 
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 200318  
> \- M


End file.
